Bloom
by Micchie Bean
Summary: No one has lived in the house next door, not since Courfeyrac could remember. So excuse his curiosity when the gentle hearted Jean Prouvaire moves in. Jehan didn't mean to curl his way up into the other's life with his pretty words and angelic face. It just sort of...happened. And Courfeyrac couldn't be more happier.
1. Chapter 1

In Paris, especially with the way the old buildings stacked rigidly upon one another, Julien Courfeyrac was lucky for there to be even a bit of space between his home and the one next to his. Most next door neighbors were exactly that- not a house away, a nice year to separate the homes, even a concrete walkway towards the door. No, here, you go up one floor or even the room next to you was where your "next door neighbor" lived. However, the young adult's living quadrant was at the end of the unit, a small window and sill protruding from the wall. Stationed just what he would estimate, give or take, seven feet away. The nook gave enough ways for people to weave in and out into alleyways, and on some nights, the boy was able to spot some pretty sketchy people.

But that is how he met Eponine, (And through her, Marius) one of his dearest friends. But the female was not of importance at the matter.

For it was the figure that moved in the window sill.

It was just a dreary day to be honest; dark clouds hung in the sky with possible threats to drench the streets. Hardly any sign of civilization scurried about. Even the rats knew better than to adventure in the gutters with a possible storm like this. So his mother forced him to study for his English test (Which in all honestly, he hated the too-fancy words that flittered across the pages.) In fact, the day was so uneventful even the usual chaotic sounds of his multiple siblings were notched down to a dull hum.

So when he saw figures moving in and out of the window, it more than shocked him.

When the form of a face caught the corner of his eyes, his hands jolted up and fumbled with the book, along with a not-so-manly shriek. He scrambled towards the end of the bed to pick up his book, pushing his unruly hair back in sheer embarrassment of the reaction. He had to double check the window just to make sure he wasn't crazy. Stealing a quick glance, only to whip his head around once more, his jaw lowered slightly.

A boy with almost silly hair (it was braided into a thin plait, while strands of fly aways poked out and almost gave him a frazzled look). He was pale, and his ash blond hair didn't make him look any darker, but from the the distant he could see he had a sharp jaw and a pinched nose. If he wasn't in shock at the fact that someone finally moved into the home next door, he would have bursted with a fit of chuckles at the number he was wearing. Just over his shoulder, Courfeyrac spotted crates and boxes that needed to be unloaded, yet the boy was busying himself with freshly potted flowers, adjusting them in a way that seemed almost obsessive. The tiniest of plants were placed in the middle, and each pot that flanked the other grew larger flowers.

Excited at the fact of the teen, pushed up his window, annoyed it was a bit resistance. He would have to find oil later to fix the hinges. He sat in place for a while, his weight placed on his arms that rested on the edge of the sill, causing his shoulders to hunch up. A very goofy and lopsided grin stretched out on his face because the way the boy still busied himself with his plants, not even giving Courfeyrac a single glance. He was about to speak up, but the other scurried off, disappointing the first immensely. In mid process of ducking his head back in, the boy reappeared, having moved his plants out of the way to sit on the sill. His back was facing Julien, but he twisted around and from his hands was what looked to be an old bowl from a bird bath. Inside it was a a plant that had leaves flowing out from the sides, tentacle-like ferns toppling over each other with flowers that sprinkled throughout the plant. He took the hook from top and attached it to the other, trying to balance out the weight.

"That's a lovely bush you got," Courfeyrac nearly shouted, wanting his attention. The boy with the pale skin nearly jumped, causing his grip on the hook to release. Both men watched at the bowl toppled over itself, crashing instantly to the ground. Courfeyrac on instant burst out laughing, but the other blushed profusely and held a face of pure horror. He never looked up, just stared and looked like he was nearly about to cry. This caused the darker haired one to stop, only stifling a few chuckles. "I'm sorry!" He yelped out, covering a fist over his mouth to stifle his peals of laughter. Settling down, he titled his head and pursed his lips into a sympathetic smile. "I'm sorry- I really am. I was just trying to say hello." Courfeyrac felt encouraged once the other finally spared him a look. "Hey-tell you what. Tomorrow when I go out into town, I'll buy you a new one. Okay? Promise."

The other climbed back in, able to actually take a look at the other. His face was still blotchy from earlier, but the redness faded to a soft tint of pink. Courfeyrac noted it suited him well. "N-no, you don't ha-have to, really…" He stammered out, looking anywhere but his eyes. The other assumed he wanted to look at the remains of his smashed plant, or he was afraid of the other.

"No! I want to! I must." Courfeyrac protested in a rather cheesy manner. "It wouldn't be a gentleman if I didn't! But then again, it's odd for me to buy you something without even knowing your name." He trailed off, wanting it to be mistaken as simple rambling, but he threw it in slyly to find out the name of the adorable boy next door.

He took notice, his hands close together and long fingers tapping against the wood in a random pattern. "J-Jean Prouvaire. Th-that's my name, that is." He looked away, a small gulp trailing down his throat.

Courfeyrac crooked a smile, put replaced it. He repeated the name, becoming found of it instantly, "Jean Prouvaire," He drawled out, "I like i-"

"But you can call me Jehan!" He interrupted instantly, and almost a bit too loudly. He noticed this himself, eyes widening slightly and the blush creeping back in. "Sorry, I just pref-fer it over Jean. Jehan sounds nice…" He stated, and Julien couldn't help but melt at the fact he needed to justify his outburst.

"Well then Jehan, you can call my Courfeyrac. Julian Courfeyrac. Or just Julien. Usually go by Courfeyrac. Which do you prefer?" He smiled warmly.

Jehan smiled back, falling more into ease with the other. "I think I'll call you Courfeyrac. Just Courfeyrac."

Said boy smiled even wider, and the two stared at each other for quite a while. He noticed his eyes were green-no, he was certain they were silver. Looking closer, Courfeyrac swore they were blue, until squinting just a bit to notice their true colors. The colorless of blues, almost clear. He marked it down by Alice blue (He had a large collection of color names, mostly because Eponine once scolded him over his tactless choice of describing the color by either the sky or the ocean. A whole week he was chastised to learn certain names of different values and hues, and at the moment, he couldn't be happier he knew the different colors.) He didn't even knew he was staring at him for so long, and thankfully for him, neither did his companion, until a speck of rain stung Julien's nose. He blinked, eyes going cross-eyed trying to look at his nose, and shook his head. "Well Jehan," he pronounced the name oddly, delighted the way it felt on his tongue. "Tomorrow I'll meet you here and we can get ourselves some new flowers?" He offered, arms now lying on the sill. Jehan nodded, bidding him a farewell before closing his window, a single glance threw over the shoulder before stalking off. Courfeyrac sat there for a while at nothing, a ridiculous smirk on his face before snapping out of it and closing his own window.

Too excited, a weird feeling in his gut persisted him to not get comfortable and study during the drizzle. Instead he shrugged on a light hoodie and walked into the hallway, immediately attacked by one of his sisters. She was only a six and a total chatter box, going off about her world of unicorns and butterflies and Courfeyrac swung her from his arms, listening intently. His brothers were playing video games on the couch, one of his sisters reading and the youngest clambering off him to go color. Or do something- she spoke so fast it was hard to keep up. Instead he glanced at the clock, noting it was just a quarter after five, and knowing his parents would most likely be busy to cook dinner, Julien debated on whether to take the role of dinner duty or just feed them snacks to fight off their hunger.

It ended up with the five of them tangled over each other's limbs eating a mixture of grapes, apples, crackers, rolls, and a platter of chips watching Disney's _"The Incredibles." _He sent them all to bed sometime after, staying up in the kitchen to wash the dishes. His parents arrived in the middle of his time, his father hanging his coat up and grumbled a hello before sulking to bed, his mother kissing him swiftly on the cheek and thanked him before following her husband.

He was honestly too busy multi-tasking to notice their arrival; rapidly texting back the lyrics of _"Know Your Rights"_ By the Clash to Grantaire, washing the dishes, having a civil discussion and correcting each other's false statements about the French government with Eponine, and rejecting Marius's calls. They were all about Cosette nowadays anyways, even if he adored the petite blonde, he just didn't want to hear about her twentyfour-seven. (He joked about it with his best friend, warning him he'd fall in love with her too if he heard more about her, but alas even the comment couldn't stop Marius' declarations of love.)

He turned his head up from his phone to ask his mom if she knew anything about the family that moved in next door, but by the time he did he realized five minutes ticked by. Instead, he decided that was enough phone for the day and placed the remaining dishes into the dishwasher, flicking the lights off and taking a quick shower only to pop himself into bed.

His room wasn't that big; one twin bed crammed into the corner, a desk with various shelves loomed over with trophies of different sports dwelled at the opposite side of his room. On the left of him was a bunk bed where his two brothers stayed, a closet for the three of them to share, and one small end table filling the gap between the beds. A lamb and things like pencils and paper pins littered the tiny space, with a window pouring in lights from the city.

That window wasn't the one he met Jehan. No, he had his own, smaller than the main one, but enough to climb out of. He used it on multiple occasions to sneak out of; it was perfect for the action too. A ledge was hefty enough for him to sit on, and several ones were placed strategically along the way. He was only three stories up, so if he made it at least two sills down he would be fine to jump. But across from his was Jehan's. He found himself staring at it now, the rain cleared but left a misty dew over the windows.

Unfortunately, he noticed a curtain that was now hung up, however thin enough to see a peek of light shining through. Light enough to see a small square that he swore wasn't there before. Sliding his window up (no easier, most likely because of before), Julien slipped out with the likeliness of a tom cat, clinging to the borders of the ledge and crouching low to it. Taking steps, he had to cross the gap between his own ledge and the others, peering closer towards the other window. On a neat slice of stationary, with cursive so neat and light, it forced Courfeyrac's lips to turn upwards in a smile. There were four sets of lines, placed in quotes that read,

_"The pretty Rain from those sweet Eaves_  
_Her unintending Eyes -_  
_Took her own Heart, including ours,_  
_By innocent Surprise"_

And in bigger text that seemed to be more human, more like the writer itself, with bigger curves and an even added smiley to the end was,

_"Good night Courfeyrac. I'm looking forward to tomorrow."_

In the corner was a small sticker of a flower. Obsessed with the words, the smile broaded as Courfeyrac flicked the paper, wishing a silent goodnight to his new comrade. He crawled back into his own home, the scent of rain and the words filling his head with pleasant dreams.

* * *

hi this is my current otp and im so done

COURFEYRAC WOULD BE A JULIEN OKAY he just reminds me of a julien. But since Jehan and Marius are the only ones with last names, I have to give the other's full names ;n; why hugo why

But here's a list on who I have so far

Enjolras- Gabriel  
Combeferre- Just totally reminds me of a Maximus okay but I don't really wanna use that helP  
Courfeyrac- Julien

yeah that's it :'D I'll think of more later don't worry 3

I think if you want to know the visuals for the two, everyone would be movie!verse unless stated so. Brammer makes an adorable Jehan, but mine is much more narrow faced I'd like to think, with very thin and long hair. Also more frail-looking.

Another thing, this was inspired off a post off tumblr and a discussion between my friends and I today is that we could see Jehan possessing a slight stutter. Most likely because he hardly likes talking and prefers to write, so sometimes he's not used to talking. VuV

Inspired by "Flowers In Your Hair" by the Lumineers. And I love the Clash okay.

also the poem used above is Emily Dickenson's "The Pretty Rain".

By the way, can someone tell me how many siblings Courfeyrac has? And possibly their genders? I know he has many- my personal headcanon he is the eldest and a child of five. But idk. Also is that he tries really hard to be the loving big bro but his siblings kinda ignore him omfg. theyre like "okay cool." and that's why he's really close to Gavroche because Roche treats him like that really cool older brother (i just love their dynamic okay)

Aaaand that's all I have to say for now. VuV


	2. Chapter 2

Courfeyrac grumbled at the light clouds that casted over the city. He suspected from last night's storm that there would be side effects, but this just wasn't fair. Usually, the rain swept in with a mucky atmosphere, did its job, and then had its humidity turn into sharpness. The air would stick the portion of the city into a trap of bitter winds, one that snipped at your nose and hands.

Technically, it was spring (the name promising sunny afternoons with pleasant breezes), but this year winter didn't seem to want to leave. It hung around and tormented the people of Paris, and today's victim: Julien. He tightly wrapped his wool scarf around his nose (which is a very sensitive area to the young man, mind you!) and tore a neon yellow sticky note off its pad. He scribbled a message for his friend, claiming to pick him up once he got off work, and firmly applied it to his own window. As he clock struck eight, he didn't have time to stick around to see if Jehan received it, for work started at eight-thirty.

He trudged through the hallway, dodging rabid siblings and answering his mom's rapid questions about his schedule for the weekend. Courfeyrac finally made his way to the back, unlocking his beat-up back from the bike rack, and made his merry way towards the animal shelter.

It was the first day of spring break, and the teen wasn't too happy spending it on work. Don't get him wrong; he loves animals and being able to save a lot of them. But sometimes his hours were just ridiculous. Eight-thirty to four on a Saturday seemed a bit rude for Julien. They had to understand he had a life, right?

Besides the fact his transportation was a bike he had for years, the air naturally drying his hair into a heavy mess of frizzy curls, and he stayed up way too late just thinking about _things_, he actually wasn't in that sour of a mood.

He blames the puppies.

The day wasn't as bad as it started; he had many friends to take care of and play with, him spoiling the animals. (One time, he tried to take home all the animals. If it wasn't for Enjolras' smooth talking, he would have been arrested.) Eponine actually dragged Gavroche all the way there to have Courfeyrac help him with his homework. Mental note: If Julien has to solve one more long division problem he will start crying. And his dear friend Isaac Combeferre stopped by to deliver him lunch. It wasn't his fault, honestly. A rushed morning caused the slightly scatter brained boy to forget to pack a lunch. And going on with work on an empty stomach just wasn't an option. And Comebferre's motherly-senses were tingling, proven by the text that was sent to Julien.

Fifteen minutes later Isaac arrived with a homemade meal just for Courfeyrac. Mr. Mom to the rescue!

After that lovely visit, he had two hours ago. The majority spent on wrestling with the rodents, anxiously waiting for the clock to turn, but his impertinence was passed aside when he started to compare his friends to the animals currently residing in the shelter. Somehow, that made the clock turn faster, and before he knew it, Julien was flying down the side walk on his bike.

The bicycle was quickly forgotten, alongside with his scarf, as the stocky teen thrashed his way upstairs. He was a mess, and looking disheveled was something Courfeyrac wasn't proud of. Quickly he discarded his nasty t shirt that smelled of dog, pushed his hair back with one of his little sister's headbands (her plain, black, elastic ones mind you. Not her preferred sparkly ones) A simple green shirt was tossed over his head, along with a light grey hoodie.

Now, he knew his promise he made to the boy next door, and wouldn't forget in the world, but he needed to be prepared for his adventure. Grabbing a deflated black back pack, he stocked it with useless things that would only come in handy if they were stuck in an extremely odd situation. The only items that seemed normal were a few snacks he prepared.

Crawling out from his window, Julien made way across to the other's with the ease of that of a tom cat; strong legs carrying him abroad. Knuckles rapped against glass, and an easy pause was noticed. Shuffles followed, the window sliding open and two pale blue eyes crinkled in delight. "H-Hey."

"Hey." Courfeyrac replied back, giving him a small two fingered wave.

Jehan slid out of the way, scuffling about his room to tidy up and get ready. This gave Julien time to look at his room. It was nothing big; pale white walls had color samples taped against the wall in pastel colors, along with shades of chocolate and greys. Boxes were littered around the room, and the only furniture was a twin bed shoved by the window- not Julien's window, as he dubbed it himself. A closet was placed opposite from the bed, and a desk by the head of his bed. He wanted to offer his services in helping the guy unpack, but was cut off from his thoughts as Jean brushed a few stray hairs out of his face, huffing at them annoyingly. "Okay, sorry about that. But I'm ready to go n-now."

His smile was infectious, and Courf soon found himself grinning back at his companion. Swiveling the bag around, he unzipped it. "Oh, dude- if you have anything, I brought a back pack. 'Cause you know, every adventurer needs an awesome back pack."

Prouvaire peered curiously inside, picking inside to pull out a teddy bear. He looked up at him with a face that was full of confusion and borderline horror.

"You never know- we might find some kid who's lost his mom in the store or somethin'."

"We're just going out to buy a new plant."

"I'm sorta of a handy guy."

"Like Dora."

"Exactly like Dora."

Jehan let out whispery laughs, muttering "dork" underneath his breath, before placing the bear back with care. Shaking his head, Julien noticed that the ash blond male grabbed a leather bound notebook and a green pen before they rushed out of his room.

His place was lovely; large actually. Very feminine, so Julien concluded that perhaps his father wasn't around and/or he had sisters. It was actually quite large, four stories if you concluded the attic. Jehan stated his mother was out on work, which proved his no dad theory. He didn't pressure him for answers however, just decided to stroll alongside him on the street.

Julien turned around, moving in a skip-walk sort of fashion so he was able to face Jehan but still be beside him at the same time. Luckily, the side walk was surprisingly empty today, so he didn't have to worry about accidental bump-ins. "So there's this really great floral shop a few blocks from here- my friend used to work here, and it's great for like- bouquets and stuff. "

Jehan shook his head, subconsciously walking slower as he dabbled in his notebook. "Tha-that's usually what floral shops are for." He countered back, with a hint of a teasing smile.

"Oh shut up, you prick."

The smaller lad chuckled impishly.

Quickly, Courfeyrac found himself in great fondness of his new friend. He could write faster and somehow managed to get green ink all of his fingers, and even though he had a perfectly useable notebook right in front of him he recorded notes on his own skin. Julien noted that, and scolded him on getting ink poisoning. Jehan quickly replied that it was better to live shorter doing the things you loved.

Which resulted into a silly argument that carried them to the coffee shop.

"Well it's still better than rotting up in an office building and living to ninet-" Jehan stuck by his statement proudly, but eyes widened as he felt himself being lurched around.

Seizing him by the shoulders, Courfeyrac managed a ridiculous and over exaggerated face. "Listen, we're here on a mission. We have to find the plant- now I'm not talking about just any plant here; I'm talking about _the_ plant, the one that will cure everything evil in the world."

Somehow Jehan squiggled out of his grasp and pushed on through the door, a shrill chimed the air that cut of Julien's silly rambles. They parted ways, and when Courf was sure he found the right plant, Jehan only shook his head.

Which pissed him off because this plant looked exactly like the one before, but no, it was to "springy." What did that even _mean_?

Whatever. After five minutes, the teen gave up and hung out in the corner, replying to texts, when that crafty bastard snuck up on him. "Gu-guess what!"

"Shit dude!" He jumped, scrambling to catch his phone. Running a hand through his hair, he looked down. "What?"

"I just got _a job_." His eyes lit up, as if it was the greatest thing that's ever happened to him. "I've never had a job before- not even seventy two hours in this city and I found a job."

"Here?"

"Yeah!" He nodded, pleased with himself. Julien shoved him affectionately, and Jehan tried to shove him back but with no avail. His frame was too tiny. "Oh, I also found the right plant. It's waiting on the counter for you."

Julien stalked over the check out, mouth agape at the plant. "This isn't even the same one!" He whined, picking it up as he pouted at Jean.

"I know- I liked this one better." It was healthy, with multiple flowers that were attached to flowing stalks that drooped over the edges. Shaking his head in mocking disapproval, the two friends made way back to their respective homes. They spent the next hour trying to hook the damn thing up, which was increasingly difficult because Courfeyrac fumbled the hook out of his hand, which dropped down. Jehan forced him down to go retrieve it too. When he clambered his way back up to the sill, Jean was sitting comfortably crossed-legged, braiding his hair to have it out of his face. The pot was hung above the upper right corner of his window, adding a homely touch to it all. He questioned if he should start growing ivy over his window, but Courf was too busy complaining about all the effort he made climbing up and down to retrieve something he didn't even need to.

The poet responded with a cheeky smile. "I just wanted to see you suffer."

"You're the devil, Jean Prouvaire."

"Quite the contrary; everyone thi-thinks I'm an _angel_." He crooned, batting his eyes for effect. Julien burst out laughing, happiness poking at his chest. This kid, he was definitely a keeper.

The two swapped numbers, and just lounged around the rest of the afternoon on his sill. Soon after, Jehan seemed to pull a blue pen out of nowhere and dragged Courf's arm over his lap. Uncapping the pen, he wrote steadily against the skin, and Julien did his best not to twitch at the touch of the pen. After a minute, Jehan released it, before patting him on the shoulder and whispering a good night. He climbed back into his room, and that was the last of Jehan he saw that night.

Pulling up his sleeve, he read the lines that the boy inked on him.

"_The flower will bloom another year.  
Adieu, adieu.- I fly, adieu-  
I vanish in the heaven's blue."_

Julien only shook his head, soft chuckles gracing the air as he took a picture of the excerpt. What an odd friend he has.

* * *

hi im late and this is short and not well written but i really wanted to update it today? love me

poem by john keats god bless his soul

also i have the names for the barricade babes be proud

gabriel enjolras  
isaac combeferre  
julien courfeyrac  
remy grantaire (thank you Chaos of A Butterfly!)  
louis bahorel  
lucasfeuilly  
jehan prouvaire  
nicolas joly  
philippe lesgle

yeAAHHH

also next chapter will include possible bahorel because i am bahorel bahorel is me and courf and jehan painting and decorating his room VuV

thank you for the lovely reviews!~

also im planning on writing a Hawaiian les mis fic because i love beach towns? i dunno if you go to my profile you can see all my fic ideas jdksa


End file.
